Jump Start
by annvelwis
Summary: Gohan's life after Cell Games shouldn't be a black hole of time skip. This is my version of what might have happened if Gohan didn't stop his training, Chi-Chi would chill a bit and Bulma and Vegeta had a bit more in common. I aim for some humor, and maybe a romance (probably Videl, though it's not set in stone yet) in later chapters. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Gohan stood away from the rest of Z Fighters on the edge of the Lookout and stared intently down below as if looking for something. He couldn't really see anything but the clouds, it was much to high for even his sharp Saiyan eyesight. Only the guardian could actually see the Earth and what's happening there from the Lookout, but he wasn't the Earth's Guardian. That position was just recently appointed to his friend, Dende. Gohan doubted that even Dende could find what he was looking for at the moment, though.

"I have to tell Mom" Gohan whispered to himself, still disbelieving that his responsibilities escalated from battling an evil creation to breaking his mother's heart.

Grief swelled in his heart with a vengeance. Earlier elation and adrenaline rush from battle and winning against Cell evaporated almost completely and the post battle reality truly hit him. His father was gone. His mother became a widow. For the second time. Permanently, this time. Pain and guilt tore through his soul as he tried to wrap his mind around these new truths. It still seemed unreal in a way, but he knew it was just because it was so outrageous.

They all spent last three years training. They spent it making sure his father wasn't sick. His mom started the day with checking his Dad temperature! They did everything they could so he'd be alive and strong. And now he wasn't here. Wouldn't be here. It truly was too outrageous.

Gohan was blaming himself for it. He wasn't good enough. It was his fault. If only he didn't made the mistake of underestimating Cell... of toying with it, of allowing himself to submit to desire for inflicting pain and meting out punishment.

"Ahh, Gohan" Krillin asked from behind Gohan causing him to turn around startled out of his thoughts. "Do you want me to, you know... come with you?"

"Would you...?" Gohan looked at the former monk hopefully, desperate for any kind of support.

"Yeah, of course" Krillin replied with half amused smile on his face. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to help much, though. Last time I didn't do too well."

"Last time?" Gohan looked blankly at Krillin.

"After battle with Raditz I was to tell Chi Chi bad news. Not only that your Dad was gone, but also that you were kidnapped by Piccolo." Krillin explained.

"Piccolo didn't kidnap me" Gohan protested.

Krillin folded his arms in an eerily similar imitation of Vegeta and looked at Gohan with all authority he could muster, which wasn't that much considering how much more powerful than him the boy was.

"He took you – a defenseless child - while you were unconscious, without permission from your parents and upon many protests from Master Roshi, Bulma and I. He did kidnap you, Gohan."

"He trained me" Gohan argued stubbornly.

"He did that too" Krillin conceded. "Anyway, I wasn't able to do it then."

"Do what?"

"Tell Chi Chi" Krillin said. A chuckle of self-derision escaped his lips. "I mean, I went there, to your house, dressed in my best suit. I rehearsed different ways I could tell her the news when she opened the door and... my mouth and my mind froze! I couldn't say it! Chi Chi fed me and she allowed me to sleep over because it was so late and all that time she thought that Goku and you were playing around on Kame Island."

"You mean to tell me that the whole year she didn't know Dad was dead?" Gohan looked incredulously at his friend.

"Haha, no, of course not" Krillin laughed. "I escaped. In the middle of the night, too. I couldn't handle the pressure much longer. I believed then that I would rather face Piccolo myself than tell her what happened. In the morning, Chi Chi and her father chased me to Kame Island and then Master Roshi told them all of it."

Gohan fell silent for a moment to think and then asked, "How did she take it?"

"She fainted." Krillin said bluntly.

Gohan fell silent for a while longer.

"Maybe it won't be so bad then" he decided. "I'd rather she faint than cry."


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan knew he shouldn't have sneaked out of home and leave his mom alone, especially tonight of all nights. Well, technically she wasn't alone. Grandfather was home, too. If he wasn't, Gohan was sure he wouldn't even consider leaving. She was in very bad shape after hearing the news of his father's death as well as news of his decision to not come back to life. She cried for hours, well into the night until finally she fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

He had to sneak out, though. He had to see Piccolo. There was no other way. He had to talk with somebody who he new would tell him the truth and not coddle him like he was still a baby. Sure, he was young, but he was almost his father's age when he went on his first adventure with Bulma, looking for Dragon Balls and having lots of dangerous adventures. Nobody coddled his father then, he was sure of it! He was much more powerful than his Dad then, too. So it just wasn't fair that everybody still treated him like he was a toddler. Everybody except Piccolo, that is.

Ha! Even when he really was a toddler Piccolo didn't treat him as such! He always could count on his sensei.

Gohan accelerated his flight toward the Lookout. He really needed to make this fast. He didn't want to risk his mom waking up and finding him gone. She needed Gohan there with her now. He had to talk to someone, though. Someone not likely to burst into tears in the middle of conversation and not likely to try to placate him with a pretty lie.

He didn't make a sound when he landed several feet away from Piccolo, his training so ingrained in him he didn't even think about it anymore. Mr. Piccolo and his father's instructions no longer repeating in his head. It was instinct now.

"Mr. Piccolo..." Gohan whispered softly.

Despite the distance between the two of them, Piccolo heard the boy clearly. He opened his eyes and slightly inclined his head toward Gohan to let him know that he was listening.

"Do you think Dad hates me?"

The question burst out in whisper even before Gohan thought about it consciously. It was the wrenching pain in his chest, a gaping wound. One doesn't need to think about what hurts when it's just so agonizing. The whisper didn't diminish the feeling, didn't bring relief, though. At least it didn't rip him further into shreds.

"What are you talking about, kid?" deep, gruff voice of Namekian sounded almost loud in the night.

Gohan exhaled in resignation and hung his head in shame. There was really no point in pretending before Piccolo.

"Well, that's the only reason I can think of why he wouldn't allow us to wish him back." Gohan sat near his teacher and friend mirroring his lotus position. He trembled slightly from the avalanche of emotions inside of him, but held them back as well as he could. Nothing good happens when he allows his emotions to rule him.

Silence stretched again between them. Gohan knew how to wait. His teacher never was very talkative. Instead he looked around and allowed his mind to wander about.

It was very dark on the Lookout. The Palace lights were out. It looked like Dende and Mr. Popo were sleeping.

He'd better stay silent, then, he thought. It was a rough day for everybody, Kami of Earth included.

The stars shone brightly above the two. It was probably the best place for stargazing. Bright lights seemed so close, one could drown in them. It reminded Gohan of the training in the desert with his sensei. Familiarity of it calmed his soul just enough to take a few deep breaths. Ever since he told his mother about his dad he felt like he was suffocating. Right now, just being beside his sensei he could feel the pressure go away just enough to really breathe.

"Kid, you remember what he said..." Piccolo said finally and Gohan felt himself go tense. He knew that tone! He would not be talk down to!

"I remember" Gohan's voice cut off. It was rare indeed that he showed his sensei such disrespect. "I just don't buy it."

Gohan stood up again and walked slowly to the edge of the Lookout. His hands unknowingly forming into fists. Hurt, anger and guilt mixed together in his heart in wrenching emotion. Gohan closed his eyes tightly and pushed it all down. He would not lose control ever again.

"It just doesn't make sense, Mr. Piccolo" he sighed, his anger somewhat abating after few seconds. "Sure, some of the threats were targeting Dad, but not all of them. Emperor Pilaf, Red Ribbon Army and, you know, your dad... they wanted to rule the Earth."

Gohan let out a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head.

"They didn't even know Dad existed! At least not until he stood up to them while they were all searching for Dragon Balls, right? Raditz came for Dad, sure, but Vegeta and Nappa came for Dragon Balls. And Frieza was about Dragon Balls, too, only the Namekian ones for a change. And Garlic Jr... he didn't care about Dad at all, really, he wanted revenge on Kami."

Gohan turned around and looked intently at Picollo. His teacher was still sitting in his meditative pose, not moving a muscle. Only the look in his eyes showed Gohan that he wasn't being dismissed. That his arguments didn't sound crazy.

"Only Raditz had actually wreak havoc because of Dad... The rest of them Frieza coming to Earth, androids... it was just a domino effect. They wanted Dad because he stood up to them earlier, fought them in the past and he didn't finish them. They wanted revenge. Even you, Mr. Piccolo..."

Gohan bit his lip, not wanting to continue.

"Yes, I wanted revenge too," said Piccolo calmly. He wasn't going to hide the truth from Gohan. Boy's earlier outburst was clear enough indication that wasn't the way. "You stopped the domino in my case, kid. You were able to do what your father couldn't. Several times, at that."

"W-well..." Gohan's voice faltered and the boy looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed. His cheeks warmed a bit. He wasn't used to praise coming from his sensei. "Maybe."

Silence stretched between the two once again. It was a kind of silence that speaks volumes of gratefulness and appreciation. Both Namek and young demi Saiyan understood each other clearly, though.

"If any dominos are still in motion they won't stop just because Dad is... unavailable" Gohan whispered in the silence. "If new dominos start to fall, it won't matter that Dad isn't here either, they will still move forward."

"What's your point, kid?" Piccolo asked harshly all the while knowing what Gohan is trying to say.

"You taught me..." Gohan swallowed loudly. He knew his arguments were strong and the conclusion of them tore his heart. "You taught me that bad guys won't stop, that they will not hesitate to inflict damage. If someone comes around to fight Dad and find him gone, they will target me and mom instead, won't they?"

For once Piccolo wished he could be able to ever tell a lie to the boy.

"Yes." he conceded, much more harshly than he had intended.

Gohan didn't flinch. He expected that answer. Sad, bitter smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I thought so. They'll go straight for the next best thing. And Dad doesn't want to be wished back to life so that means he must really ha ..."

"Your father doesn't hate you, Gohan" Piccolo interrupted with irritation, his fang showing in a sneer. "He isn't capable of hate. There is much simpler answer to your quarry."

"What! What is it!?" Gohan shouted not caring he might awake Dende and Mr. Popo anymore. "I don't see one! He could be alive! He left me and my mom! He could be here to protect us! He could be here to live with us! The enemies that are supposed to come will come. And he left me to deal with them! Alone! He isn't a coward, that much I know for sure, but..."

Before Piccolo knew it he had Gohan on his lap, his little fists clenched in his gi, shoulders shaking from nearly soundless, heart wrenching sobs. Piccolo wasn't sure how that happened, but he found himself cradling the boy in his arms so hard his claws nearly bit into boy's skin.

"You are not alone. I'm here, aren't I?" Piccolo said harshly, knowing full well that nothing less would penetrate that thick skull of his student. "And the answer you're looking for is that your father is a fool! He hadn't two brain cells to smack around in his skull from the day I known him, in either incarnation!"

A surprised burst of laugh mixed with sobs burst from Gohan chest.

"You're really funny when you want to Mr. Piccolo" the boy managed to say through the constricted by conflicting emotions throat.

"Don't push it, kid" Piccolo murmured deep in the chest never once loosening grip on Gohan, letting his cheeky kid cry his sorrow, grief and fears in his chest until the stars above them started to pale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chi Chi looked up from the large stack of bills on the table and closed her eyes in utter hopelessness. Despite of how hard she tried to stretch the small amount of money they still had at their disposal there was no way they could manage much longer, especially now.

By living modestly in the country she was able to push back the inevitable for years now, but she always hoped that they'll make do at least until Gohan's adulthood. Food expanses were greatly reduced by hunting, fishing and their own crops, but two Saiyan appetites were terribly demanding despite all that.

Chichi rarely shopped for clothes, most often choosing to sew their garments herself and when they teared and they teared often she mended them over and over again. If their little house needed repairs they made them themselves if at all possible, which more often than not wasn't. Having two people often miscalculating their strength put furniture and their house construction in constant danger.

Even Gohan's education, the one thing she always insisted upon giving him the best there was, was partially subjected to their modest means. His books were almost always gifts from her father or Bulma, secondhand or checked out of the closest decent library in Orange Star City. She always tried so hard, Chi Chi thought. But it still wasn't enough.

For so long she tried to save her pride and avoid asking others for help. Even her father, the Ox King, didn't know the whole picture. Chi Chi knew that he would jump at a chance to help if she would just say one word, but she held back.

Asking for help while Goku was still alive would imply that he wasn't a good provider for his family, it would imply that she made a mistake when she persisted in her decision of marrying him and it would imply that she was helpless without her father and his support. No, she was a grown woman and she took full responsibility over her choices.

Even if at times life with Goku was hard, she managed just fine and she enjoyed it. How could she not? Every time she looked at her husband and her son smiling faces her heart swelled with love.

Now, that Goku was gone she might even consider going to her father for support if he hadn't told tell her that he is sick with cancer. He came over few times since Cell Games to just spend the time with her and his grandson despite his rapidly deteriorating health. To say goodbye, he said, and to help them deal with his departure. He was one of the most selfless men she knew. Just next to Goku.

Chi Chi smiled sadly. She was sure that her father was the main reason why she fell so hard in love with her husband. Both of them were quite similar to each other. Both were strong, loving and selfless men with hearts of pure gold.

Chi Chi put her hand on her slightly swelled stomach. She suspected she was pregnant again. She hadn't seen a doctor yet, but she recognized all the symptoms. It wasn't as if she didn't went through it all before during the first months of her pregnancy with Gohan. She was sure she was carrying a child.

And she was terrified. And she felt so alone. A child that wouldn't know his or her father. A child that wouldn't know his or her grandfather, either if what doctors said was true. What role model would the child have besides her?

Sure, she still had her precious Gohan, but she was his mother. She was responsible for him, not the other way around. She shouldn't put so many responsibilities on his shoulders. Even if he was much stronger than her and brilliant to boot, he still was a little boy. Or wasn't he?

Chi Chi sighed heavily.

Ever since Cell Games he had changed. He was so much more mature and serious than before. His eyes lost their sparkle, their joyfulness. His childhood and his innocence were irreversibly gone, it seemed. He didn't laugh as much anymore and smiled only briefly. Chi Chi most of all missed his laugh, the carefree, delighted outbursts that were so much like Goku's. It seemed, Chi Chi thought, that Goku died in more ways than one this time around.

When Gohan talked with his Grandfather it only seemed to get worse. The quiet despair was clearly visible on his little face. It was something that Chi Chi never wanted to see, but she knew that her face mirrored that of her son. The thought of losing her father just after losing her husband tore her apart with grief.

Chi Chi opened her eyes and glanced through the window to the backyard where Gohan was training. Again. After Cell Games he picked up his daily grind of studying in the mornings for few hours and then training for the rest of the day. He only broke this routine for food, sleep and an odd visit from his Grandfather. Chi Chi was so grateful for those visits...

She watched her son as he executed perfect kata at unbelievable speed. His form always perfect, his stance an amazing mixture of different fighting styles. Sweat was rolling down his body, but he didn't waver once in his dedicated training. His face was a stone mask of concentration.

He was wearing weighted clothes very similar to those of his father's gi. His black hair was standing out in various directions, needing a haircut badly, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. It was very familiar view for her.

 _He looks so much like Goku_ , Chi Chi thought and deep sigh escaped her lips.

She tried to encourage Gohan to spend the day with his books, to at least take a short break from training and to rest. Studying was what he should be doing after all. He wouldn't listen, though.

"Mom, I won't stop training" he said with a serious tone. "Dad wouldn't want that. Besides, I may be the strongest person on Earth right now, and possibly the strongest in the universe, but there always may come another threat and next time we might not get a convenient warning from time and dimension traveling friendly half-Saiyan. Can't you tell how lucky we were this time? I can't let anyone get hurt again, Mom. I just can't."

"But, Gohan...!" Chi Chi tried to protest.

"Mom, I know that you want me to be a scholar" Gohan said. "I am aware that I need a proper education to get a good job. I am aware that you want me to have a life outside of fighting. Mom, I promise you, I won't stop studying. I even kinda like it. But I will not stop training too."

Finally, Chi Chi conceded. After all, if her boy will keep studying and even admitted that he likes it, well, that's a victory for her and her upbringing methods on it's own.

Normally, she would unleash her wrath on him for discarding his studies like that, for giving his education a second place in his priorities, but how could she do it now? She understood that her son was grieving, just like she was. She understood that by training he felt closer to Goku. She couldn't deny him that connection to his father. Still, she missed her little boy, the way he used to be just a few weeks ago.

 _Oh, Goku, why did you have to leave... We miss you so much..._ , she thought.

For all her complaints about having a karate bum as a husband, she always loved Goku dearly. He was her best friend, her companion and her lover. His great heart and perpetual optimism balanced her short temper and inborn tenacity perfectly. He was a great constant in her life. She could be sure that no matter how much she yelled at him about some silly thing he might have done, he always loved her with the same unwavering love she had for him. He was her true soul mate.

Tears swelled in her eyes, but before they had a chance of rolling down on her cheeks, Chi Chi brushed them away as she did every time after that first night Gohan told her Goku died and did what she was always doing for her family.

She fought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and/or sent PMs for your encouragement and kind response to this story. I really, really appreciate the feedback!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties. 

* * *

Chi-Chi left the table and started making a pot of tea. The ritual was deeply ingrained in her after so many years of dining with Saiyans. A cup of tea was a way for her to rest a bit before a daunting task of washing dishes after a meal. Maybe if the amount of them wasn't always so large, she wouldn't develop her habit, but it was moot to think about that now.

When the tea had brewed properly, she poured a cup for herself and sat down at the table again. Gohan was finishing his meal by now and she suddenly felt very nervous. She had made the right decision, she was certain, but she wasn't sure if her son would agree with her.

She wondered how many mothers had to tell their sons things that revealed to them how imperfect their parents truly are.

Clinking of dishes slowed and than stopped. Chi-Chi knew that her rest came to an end. It was time for the talk.

"Gohan, I need to tell you something important" Chi Chi declared after her son set the final plate on a pile. "And I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say."

Gohan looked up at his mother and nodded. "Alright, mom."

Chi Chi looked up to see the intense gaze of her son and took a deep breath. She suddenly felt overwhelmed. He looked so much like an adult that she felt a moment of panic. She set her little speech for child's ears, full of soft spoken words and calming excuses. Looking at Gohan now, she realized that wouldn't work at all, though.

She looked down at the untouched tea in the cup she was holding and pressed her lips briefly. She wanted to cry out loud at the injustice that her family was facing. Little boys shouldn't be able to look like her son looked. They should have such guarded eyes, like they were preparing for the worst.

Chi-chi moved to the chair beside Gohan and took his hands in hers. Gohan's hands weren't much smaller than hers anymore. She knew it wasn't long before he outgrows her rather petite statue. He took after his father so much, she wouldn't be surprised if he would be as tall as him one of these days.

But now... he was still her little boy. Her son, she failed to protect so many times from the monsters that wreaked havoc upon the world and her family. She wasn't even aware what was happening to him most of the time. She made so many mistakes, failed as a mother so many times. She wasn't able to protect her Gohan's innocence.

"You are extremely smart young man so I won't mince words with you" Chi Chi stated looking straight in Gohan's eyes and he nodded again.

 _Best to just say it_ , she thought. "We are moving to West City."

Gohan tilted his head to the side and looked intently at his mother. He wasn't looking terribly surprised nor confused.

"Leave home? Is that because you're pregnant?" asked Gohan.

Chi-Ci blushed deep red and dropped Gohan's.

"H how do you know I'm pregnant?" Chi Chi asked flustered. This was not the talk she planned to have. She felt her cheeks burn. She was not prepared for this.

"You're ki feels like Bulma's when she was pregnant with Trunks" answered Gohan matter of factly.

Chi Chi took a deep breath mentally willing her cheeks to return to their normal color.

"Oh" she said. "I didn't know you could do that. Well, it certainly simplifies things. Now I don't have to go to a doctor for confirmation."

Gohan nodded and smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll take care of things, we don't really have to move if I help around the house, do we?"

Chi Chi's eyes teared up at the heartfelt offer from her son. She was so proud of him she could hardly express it.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be enough, Gohan" Chi Chi said quietly. "You see, almost all the money your father won in the tournaments are gone now and I'm afraid that we won't be able to support ourselves, especially when the baby is born."

A crease appeared between Gohan's eyebrows as he thought carefully about their situation. It wasn't any news for him that they didn't have much money, but in the last few years the worry about their financial stability wasn't exactly the top priority. Now, the treat of androids and Cell was no more and nothing dangerous was happening so it became obvious that his family would have to reorganize their lifestyle in more ways than one.

"I probably could get a job..." Gohan mused aloud.

"You won't do any such thing" Chi Chi cut him off firmly. "You are 10 years old "

"11, mom" Gohan interjected.

"I don't care if you spent a year in Hyperbolic Time Chamber, young man, I wasn't there!" said Chi-Chi firmly. "It's not your place to support a family. Your only job right now is to get an education that will allow you to have a great career when you're older."

"But, mom..." Gohan tried to argue.

"In the future!" she repeated. "With your intellect you'll be able to do remarkable things, I made sure of that, so don't even think about wasting your time, time you should spend on studying, for a low pay job."

"But, Mom..."

"No, young man" Chi Chi insisted. "I talked with Bulma on the phone and she agrees with me on this. You are to get your education. In order to do that we are going to move to West City and live with her."

"In the Capsule Corp...?" Gohan's eyes grew big with surprise.

"That's the only reasonable solution, Gohan." Chi-Chi insisted. "You will get your education in West City. I will get proper medical care. Are we clear?"

"Y yes, Mom" said Gohan.

"Good!" Chi Chi took a calming breath.

The worst was over. Gohan still looked a bit incredulous, but she knew he would soon see the positive side to this situation. It was painful to even think about leaving home she build with Goku, their family home, but there really wasn't many options left. Moving really was the best choice.

"I know I ask you for much, Gohan, but I really don't see another way." said Chi-Chi sadly.

"It's ok, Mom, I don't mind" Gohan tried to cheer up his mother. "I mean, I could probably learn a lot from Dr Briefs and Bulma, right?

Chi Chi smiled at her son. He was such a good boy! Always trying to see the bright side of things.

"And I probably could train in Gravity Room with Vegeta..." Gohan thought out loud, completely forgetting his mother's presence and not seeing her scowl.

"Train with Vegeta!?" Chi Chi yelled. "Are you out of your mind!? He's a psychopath! He's even worse than that green cradle robbing monster you seem to like so much! No, Gohan! I forbid you!"

"Mom, we had this discussion before" Gohan said much more sternly than any pre teen should be able to do. "Do not call Piccolo a monster! Or a cradle robber! He's my friend!"

Chi Chi bit her lower lip. "He kidnapped you..."

"He died for me, supported me and cared for me!" Gohan cut his mother off. "I won't stand for insulting him, Mom. Ever, by anyone."

Chi Chi took a deep breath. She knew there was no convincing Gohan on the matter. They did had the discussion before, many times. The first time, soon after his return from Namek, Gohan stood up and left home for a week when she insulted his "sensei". She almost turned gray from worry and that was even before she learned he stayed with his "Mr. Piccolo" at a spot near the waterfall in total wilderness.

No amount of her pleas and demands budged him. Even her father and Krillins joined effort wasn't able to convince him to return. He stubbornly asked that she apologize first. She chose a different approach and had stayed at the waterfall with them instead. Gohan returned home three days after that, sulking, just because his "Mr. Piccolo" couldn't stand her yelling and told him to go home with her.

The next big fight took place just after Goku returned from space. Suddenly she had Piccolo forced upon her on a daily basis to train for androids and she just couldn't stand it. Gohan stayed at home then as he obviously learned his lesson.

He went on a hunger strike, instead. She never, ever thought it was possible that her food loving son, demi-Saiyan, would go without nourishment for five days just so she would apologize to a green monster for one harsh word. She was sure her son would continue the strike if she hadn't cracked. After all, Piccolo and Goku were against it, too, but Gohan didn't start eating.

The depth of devotion Gohan had for Piccolo was terrifying. And despite all her complaints, it was blatantly obvious for anyone with eyes that it equally matched with Piccolo's devotion for her son.

"I'm sorry, Gohan" she mumbled grudgingly, knowing full well now that it was the only way to placate her son. "But you still aren't allowed to train with that Vegeta person!"

Gohan looked at his mother incredulously. "Mom, do you really think it's possible to live at the same place that he lives, eat at the same table that he eats and not spar with him? Frankly, I'm surprised he's not here as we speak demanding I 'fess up the way to become ascended Super Saiyan."

Chi Chi opened her lips, ready to deliver another scathing remark when Gohan words truly sunk in.

"Oh." she sighed. "What have I done...?"


End file.
